Previous work by Schmidt and others has indicated small but fairly consistent psychokinesis (PK) effects on fast binary electronic random number generators coupled by means of appropriate analog feedback displays to human subjects; the subjects' task is "mentally" to induce temporary side biases of prespecified direction in the output of the generator. The aims of the proposed new investigations are (1) to replicate major features of the earlier experiments using improved and standard statistical designs; and (2) to undertake preliminary exploration for possible physiological correlates of any observed PK effects, using advanced data acquisition and analysis procedures, focusing mainly on possible time and frequency domain EEG factors associated with the performance. Possibilities for programmatic extension of the basic paradigm are numerous; selection of further directions will be contingent on the outcome of the initial experiments.